


He doesn't even know he's lost

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, No Smut, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean daydreams as he suns on the beach but all is not what it seems





	He doesn't even know he's lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I'm not dead! I've just been drowning in life....but I'm back and trying to get back into the groove of things. Forgive this short little drabble.

The warmth from the sun beat down on Dean’s face, warming his closed lids even through his sunglasses. It wasn’t oppressively hot. Really it was perfect. He could feel a soft breeze blowing in from the ocean only yards away. The sand cradled his feet perfectly, his toes having burrowed small tunnels from the amount of time he’d been sitting. His senses were relaxed for once. All thoughts of hunting and battles drowned out by the pleasing rhythmic whooshing of the ocean waves meeting the shore. The only other sound was the sound of a few gulls down the beach. All he could smell was the coconut scent of his sun screen that Sam had insisted he wear and the hint of salt water coming in on the breeze. He brought the cold beer he’d been casually nursing on to his lips and took a shallow swallow, taking in the chill of the bottle against his lips. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over at the empty chairs on either side of him. Foot prints from both led away from the beach. Sam and Cas must have stepped away to restock the cooler while he was dozing. He vaguely remembered the dream he’d been having. Lucifer, Michael, Archangel possession. He supposed the nightmares would never really go away, not even when he was on vacation. He had a nagging feeling in his chest that he should be fighting, battling something, but those days were behind him now. He could finally rest. They could finally rest. Team Free Will could finally take a much-deserved vacation. He looked back a moment toward the foot prints left in the sand. He wanted to see Cas’ relaxed smile as he effortlessly carried the stocked cooler back. He needed to wash away the last remnants of his nightmare, a nightmare that had Cas’ grief stricken face screaming for Dean not to do it…..

 

Cas sat on the floor of Dean’s room, his back against the frame of his bed. He held his head in his hands, his tanned fingers gripped in his darker hair. His coat was crumpled underneath him. Angel Radio was nothing but static. Shouldn’t someone have seen Michael walking around in Dean’s body? Everything they’d worked for, they’d killed for, they’d died for….it was all for nothing. Dean was gone, and he was probably buried so deeply in his own mind that he didn’t even know he was lost.


End file.
